


Romeo-h no you don't

by BooksandKpop



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Meet-Cute, more like rivals, they're not really enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Tale as old as time...Taeyang couldn't believe that of all the fanfic tropes he fell into, it was Enemies to Lovers.





	Romeo-h no you don't

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone in like an hour and a half, it's bad I'm sorry.

#

Taeyang always thought that if he was going to be involved in a cliché fanfic romance it would be a coffee shop au, or maybe even fake dating. The last thing he wanted was his defining ao3 trope to be "Rivals to Lovers". And yet, here he was, lying on the ground with his sworn rival hovering over him, and all he could notice was his plush lips and honeyed skin and sparkling eyes...and the biceps that got him into this mess in the first place.

He was a simple guy, ok?

How did he get into this mess? Well fortunately this wasn't a 100k slowburn, more like a one-shot. Taeyang was the captain of their universities performance team. Every year they ended up head-to-head against the team of the cities other university in the finals. Jaeyoon was the captain of that team. Naturally, they were rivals. 

They didn't hate one another though, no one on their squads did. Sure they joked about it and swore vengeance but never seriously or in a bad way. It was good to have a rivalry, it kept motivation up. So Taeyang scowled across the hall at Jaeyoon every time they were in the same place and when they shook hands it was always a squeezing match to see who broke first. They were pretty even. Jaeyoon had soft hands.

Outside of competitions they didn't really meet much, maybe they might pass one another in the shopping centre but they only did the nod of acknowledgement and walked swiftly onwards. Even though Taeyang would have loved to get a better look at Jaeyoons style when he wasn't in their performance uniforms. It seemed like he had a great figure.

The opportunity arose when their universities were co-hosting a charity fundraiser. It was for building a new children's hospital in the city, and thousands of people turned up. There was performances and matches and food and games and everything to keep people entertained and donating money. The kicker was one of the last games of the day. Both Taeyang and Jaeyoons performance teams were going to face off again, only this time doing something different.

Tug-of-war.

Taeyang was pretty confident in his teams strength. They were all in great shape and had good teamwork. He was a little worried when he saw some of the taller guys on Jaeyoons team but didn't let that sway him. Tall didn't always mean strong. As leaders they took the centre position, right beside the middle line. Jaeyoon won this handshake battle, but only because Taeyang didn't want to break his hand before this match.

They took their places and waited for the whistle. When it blew both sides heaved on the rope, trying to pull the other team across the centre line. It was evenly matched for the first little while, neither team making any headway. Until Taeyang started to feel his feet slipping on the ground underneath him. He scrambled a bit and tried to move back but his shoes had bad grip. He felt himself slowly being pulled towards the centre, towards Jaeyoon.

He tried rallying his team with a shout of encouragement, and for a moment it seemed like it would work. But one well-timed pull from Jaeyoons side meant it was all over. Taeyang's feet lost their little bit of grip and he slipped forwards, feeling the rest of his team follow suit. And if loosing wasn't bad enough, he slipped so far that when Jaeyoons team gave the rope one last pull to finish it off, Taeyang ended up at Jaeyoons feet.

Not to be outdone by his own embarrassment, Taeyang 'accidentally' kicked Jaeyoons ankle as he was trying to stand up, only to have his rival captain fall towards and almost flatten him to the ground, the rope lying awkwardly between them. The flush on his cheeks was definitely exertion, not because he was flustered seeing a slightly sweaty Jaeyoon this close.

He was very handsome though, Taeyang did have to admit. His curly brown hair framed his face so well, and his bone structure was incredible. There was also just an aura of sunshine around him, which Taeyang was totally not jealous of because that was meant to be his thing. 

Jaeyoon smiled at him, more of a cocky smirk than a genuine smile, but it still made him look even more handsome. He slowly pushed himself up off the ground, Taeyang's traitorous eyes being drawn to the flex of his biceps as he did so. He had resigned himself to lying on the ground in misery when a hand waved in his face. Taeyang was all too familiar with those hands, he could draw them from memory if he wanted - and if he could draw. A momentary internal debate was won over by the desire to get off the ground. So he took Jaeyoons hand.

It really was soft, and his touch was firm but not crushing for a change. Taeyang was mad at himself for being flustered by that alone. Once he was standing, Jaeyoon didn't let go of his hand. Taeyang didn't attempt to pull away either though. Things continued raging on around them, Jaeyoons team celebrating their win and Taeyang's mourning their loss. But in this moment, their own little bubble, Taeyang and Jaeyoon simply looked at one another. 

Taeyang never hated Jaeyoon, not really. He admired him in fact, bringing their team from not even qualifying for competitions to being in the finals almost every time. Jaeyoon also just seemed to draw people to himself, bright people who wanted to always make him happy. Taeyang supposed he was one of those people.

Jaeyoon pulled him closer by their still joined hands and whispered in his ear. It wasn't really whispering, not with how loud the crowd around them was, but it was close enough. "Do you want to get dinner with me later? As a commiseration gift." There was a smirk in his voice and Taeyang didn't care to admit that he rather liked Jaeyoons confidence. Instead he just answered back, before pulling his hand away and striding towards his team. "Eight pm, the retro diner opposite the fire station. Maybe I'll take you up on your offer."

He did take him up on it, of course he did. They had been rival captains for almost three years now and there was really nothing Taeyang wanted more than to get to know Jaeyoon a little better. Well, he certainly got his wish, and then some. Not only did he get to find out what Jaeyoons favourite movie and least favourite food was, he was also treated to a taste of his lip balm and the feeling of his soft hands on his waist.

Not that anyone from their teams ever got to know. They still had strength contests with their handshakes and glared at one another across competition halls. But they also had picnic dates and cuddled up on Jaeyoons couch to rewatch their favourite Disney movies together. 

So maybe hopeless romantic Taeyang would have liked a meet-cute cliché romance in his university years. But getting to kiss your fiercest rival in front of the whole university on your graduation day was also a wonderful feeling. 


End file.
